1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to beverage containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved insulated beverage container wherein the same utilizes novel corrugating mediums to provide integrity and insulation to the body of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Beverage containers utilizing a single wall in the containment of various fluids have been provided with various draw backs. Various polymeric type drinking cups are not biodegradable and accordingly provide an ecological problem in their disposal subsequent to their use. Fibrous type beverage containers of a single wall do not provide adequate insulative properties in association with liquids contained therewithin. To provide a container of adequate insulative properties as well as structural integrity, a corrugated insulative container is utilized. Examples available in the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,650 to HOLMES et al wherein a single of plurality of corrugation mediums are formed within a beverage container wall wherein each corrugating medium is mounted between respective side walls of the body of the said formed container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,790 to GATTUSO provides an insulative type receptacle utilizing spaced walls to provide insulation to a fluid contained therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,627 to GRIGSBY provides a bulk material container utilizing a series of spaced walls each utilizing various corrugations mounted therebetween in an apparent random association of corrugations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,273 to RHIME sets forth an insulated container utilizing plural walls to effect insulation.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved insulated beverage container as set forth by the instant invention wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing an insulated wall structure maintaining structural integrity of the organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.